


The Ulfhednar

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: The Ulfhednar were a group of Viking warriors who originated from ancient Norse religious rites. The Ulfhednar wore wolf skins, and their own skin was black-died. These howling psychopaths were so wolf-like in behavior and ferocity that they influenced later European werewolf folklore.This is my take on the above legend and the results that follow after she is found out by the God of Mischief who finds her stealing Stark tech while the team is out on a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

It was simple, well for her anyway. Get in, liberate a few things that Tony Stark would never miss, check out the Avengers floor and get-out. If any problems where encountered she had it covered, because really? Who would expect to meet up with a creature the likes of her this day and age? She was a relic of a by gone era, though not very old for one of her kind, but one of the few who used her, abilities for this purpose. There was a living that had to made after all, and apparently this was her forte.

Picking today, a nice sunny temperately mild evening, because of the large mission that was planned, it took the entire team this time, which left the AI left to guard the compound. Poor F.R.I.D.A.Y, she didn’t stand a chance when she broke into the mainframe and put her on eternal loop till she felt like she was ready to leave. Now she wanted to walk, THE GREAT AVENGERS floor, and possibly see what else she could, liberate.

Even going as far as to play music over the entire floor, now bobbing around to Bryce Fox’ Voodoo. Going through the kitchen and putting some food into her already stuffed pack. Come-on why spend her hard-earned money when there was perfectly good food sitting around not being eaten.

A noise, a small shift in charge, a slight crackle to in the air, and a very faint heartbeat. Had she been a human she would have never of noticed, but she wasn’t and bravely stepped towards the large open seating area that overlooked the city skyline.

The woman paused, looking him over with chartreuse eyes that caught the light like an animal would. Shorts showing off her thick thighs as he couldn’t help but to rake his eyes over the rest of her thick frame. Her tank top loose but showing well adapted muscles and her black hair pulled back in a French braid to show the shaved sides of her head.

And, she wasn’t human. Even though she looked the part, something about her told him so.

“You are a brave little creature, aren’t you,” the tall. raven haired man spoke coolly and eerily calm, and folding his arms over his button downed shirt, still eyeing her.

“I try,” she smiled shyly, loosening the straps on the pact that rested on her shoulders, evident she was preparing for a fight once she realized the crackle she had sensed earlier was his seidr, it had been awhile since she had encountered it.

“Well, I should be going,” the black-haired woman smiled, backing away from the man and walking backwards down the corridor.

All that only to spin in her tracks and he to be in front of her, arms still folded across his chest. Keeping her calm, even when she noticed the green seidr before it manifested to the naked eye.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” He spoke with a sinister smile, the seidr binding her and she stiffened.

“As much as my brothers …. Friends annoy me to no end with their righteousness. It becomes an even bigger thorn in my side when something unfortunate befalls them,” he continued, still holding the woman prisoner.

He looked her over once more, her smirk along with the glimmer in her eyes bringing him back to the fact, she was not a mortal.

“So. Be a dear,” he smiled hand reaching out, “and hand me the pack.”

The seidr was trying to take the pack from her shoulders, but with a shrug and flashing of sharp fangs she stepped back. Watching the black-haired god hide his surprise, but it still showed in his features.

“Not that easy,” she smiled, all fangs that gleamed and looked razor sharp.

With more speed than any Midgardian he had met, the woman took off back to the common room. Showing more grace and finesse than a woman half her size.

Even thought the glass was thick, supposing impact resistant and all that, she could break it with ease. Though the man who appeared in front of her last minute was more solid than any force she had ever encountered. The impact took her breath and slung her back into a glass coffee table that exploded into thousands of tiny shards.

Watching her stumble to her feet, honestly unfazed except she spluttered slightly for breath. Flecks of blood appearing where a few shards had punctured her skin, but nothing major.

“You’re not mortal, are you,” he questioned coolly.

“No mere Midgardian could deflect a hit like that, let along my seidr,” he continued, stepping closer and this time he seen a flash of anger in her eyes.

“Well. You’re not mortal either,” she asserted not stepping back as he continued to step closer

“So, your use of the word Midgardian tells me you are from Asgard. Which makes you one of two brothers, and you’re the emo one Loki,” she smirked at her own joke.

“Emo,” Loki sneered as he cleared the distance between them in one stride, snatching her bicep harshly to tug her close but she seemed rooted firmly to floor and wasn’t budging.

“I assure you pet,” he spit with venom, telling her she had hit a nerve.

“I haven’t survived a war with Thanos to be insulted by a creature such as yourself.”

“Pet,” she laughed darkly, “surely you have a better name for me than that.”

“Alright then,” he smirked evilly, “thief then, or how about pick pocket. Better yet brigand?”

A dark look took over his features and a brooding smile curled his lips up, prompting her to watch him intently, reading herself for the fight to come.

“Of course, … I can always keep you as a pet. So, I can find out what exactly you are. Which I wouldn’t suppose you would tell me,” he retorted viciously.

“I’m no one’s PET,” she spat, jerking free of his grasp.

“Oh! Hit a nerve have I PET,” he quipped, still stepping close once more so her calves contacted the couch and forced her to plant her ass.

“Now,” he smiled, leaning over her to place his hands on the back of the couch so that she was caged in with no escape.

“Leave the pack and be on your way. This want end well for you, I assure you PET,” he snipped inches from her face.

“Pet? Hmm,” the woman pondered, locking gazes with him, a light flickering in her eyes making the color brighter.

“Well, I assure you, Loki, I am as far form a PET as one can get,” she bit out.

The woman rammed her hands into his chest hard, sending him back away form her, knowing even if she did leave the pack he still wouldn’t let her go, it was the nature of the beast so to say. Swiftly springing over the back of the couch while Loki gathered himself quickly and was on her in no time.

“That was very dirty of you; pet,” he began, making sure to use the word pet to piss her off.

“Oh; you have no idea at how dirty it is about to get,” she smirked.

Dropping the pack to make it easier to shift, and with in a minute a 6’4” werewolf stood in the woman’s place, shredded clothes laying at her taloned paws. Black, silky summer coat, long slender taloned hands, slender muzzle filled with sharp fangs that glistened. Loud growl sounding from her chest as she stretched to full height.

“Well. This explains a lot,” Loki uttered as he dared to take a step closer, surprised to see the awe in his face, but instantly snapped her jaws in his face her teeth clicking loudly.

“Come now pet, he snipped, “surely we can come to some sort of agreement?”

Letting out a snort, she was making it evident that the time for talk had passed.

“Afraid you’re right,” Loki smirked as if to answer the snort and drawing his daggers.

“Let’s get to it shall we? Pet?”

If it was possible for a werewolf to smirk, then that was what he took the twitch of her lips to be as the sunlight danced off her long talons. Despite the fur, he seen her tense to come for him, but he was ready, or at least hoped he was.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission an automatic bust, the team had turned around mid-flight and headed back to the compound. They, being, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky and Thor. All had hoped to come back to a calm, relaxing atmosphere, but the state of the common room to them that may not happen for a while.

“Your brother,” tony began harshly, spinning on the golden-haired god the moment he realized F.R.I.D.A.Y was on a perpetual loop, not to mention the chaos that looked to have exploded all over their floor.

“This isn’t a tantrum,” Thor shot back, hinting at the bloody claw marks across the wall, as well as blood spatter that seemed to lead to the room he shared with Loki.

The woman’s naked form crumpled to the floor after one last fling of Loki, pitching him into the wall that rained debris all around him. Her hair now a disheveled mess that splayed around her shifting her naked body around so that her back was to Loki. All care was gone, only holding onto the hope that he would possibly go ahead and kill her to put her out of her misery.

Choosing to focus on what she was going to call her last glimpse of the approaching storm outside the glass wall, watching it getting closer to swallow the sun. Or that was until he blocked it out the moment he knelt in front of her. Letting out a silent whimper as she pushed her shattered body off the floor and deciding to fight one last time. Realizing the loop had stopped and knowing that only one other could have done so.

“This is enough little one,” Loki lamented quietly, lifting her chin with a bloody hand, not sure whose it was now.

“I don’t wish to fight you anymore, let alone kill you,” he seemed to bargain with her, watching her prop on her elbow as he brushed her bloody hair back out of her face.

Scowling at him, she let out an exasperated huff before forcing herself to sit up further. Baring fangs at the pain and ache it caused. Stopping only when she felt him reach out to steady her.

“You should have just let me go, my packs somewhere in the common room,” she spoke weakly, not meeting his gaze.

“You knew all along that you wouldn’t be leaving,” he confirmed, pushing more matted hair away from her bloodied face, earning him a knowing glare.

Following the bloody destruction to Thor and Loki’ living quarters. All 6 not sure what to make of Loki, with his clothing shredded and covered in blood. Finally registering the naked, and bloodied woman sitting in the floor at his feet he seemed to be fretting over.

Loki’ attention snap to something behind her, but she didn’t have to turn around to have a look, the reflection of Captain America’ shield glinting in the glass behind Loki.

“Loki,” came Thor’ warning boom, the first one to speak as oddly enough Loki seemed at a loss for words the moment he turned his attention back to the woman, her body heat becoming suddenly intense.

Staring at the reflections, noting the pack that Tony held as he came forward. Their reflections told her it was a heated exchange, but now she could only hear the blood rushing through her ears. Fight or flight taking over the moment she pushed Loki away, so she could shove herself to her feet shifting in the process.

It was a bad idea, she knew it, but what else was she to do? the shift opening all her wounds, faltering slightly before standing to her true height, sneering as the entire room braced for a fight.

“STOP,” Loki ordered, stepping in front of her to protect her, close enough he could fill the heat radiating off her.

“YOU’LL KILL HER!”

“WAIT! We’ll kill her,” Tony snapped harshly, repulsers sill raised as focus was turned slightly to Loki, but the blood that dripped from her coat didn’t go unnoticed.

“Loki! She is ulfhednar,” Thor growled, choking up on storm breaker and eyeing the weak creature that had him wondering how she was still standing.

Not wanting to hang around to see where all this was going, she made a dive for the thick glass that didn’t stand a chance even in her weakened state. The move sending a harsh stinging where her right eye socket contacted the surface. Screaming in her own head to run, to get away, knowing it wouldn’t bode well for her or her race if she was caught. Her muscles beginning to scream at her to stop and suffer the consequences the moment she contacted the hard earth. Talons scrambling to get purchase on the manicured lawn.

The entire team scrambling themselves to start out after her, to track her but it seemed the only two capable of processing the moment, the hunt, where the two Asgardians. Loki using his seidr to change to something better suited to going after her. Thor at his side with storm breaker and fresh battle armor that he was hoping wouldn’t be necessary. They didn’t wait for orders as they jumped through the broken window and preceded to go after her.

“If she reaches the city,” Thor began as he took off after Loki.

“I know,” Loki shot back over his shoulder to him, “I will make sure that she doesn’t harm your precious mortals!”

“I’m more worried about what they will do to her,” Thor shouted to his brother, making sure that he herd and understood.

It was dizzying, trying to keep up with the scents that seemed to become more complex, harder to differentiate as she decided to continue through the dense stand of trees. Her mind playing tricks on her, making her think that someone was close, paranoia setting in, only pausing the moment she tripped over her own paws. Sprawling across the hard ground, trying to catch her breath that didn’t seem to come easy and her side pinching hard. Sighing with relief as a cool breeze danced across sweat drenched mortal skin.

Despite being a large bleeding wolf, she was hard to track, even with all the experience that the two gods had acquired over the centuries and all the technology that Tony was apparently trying to put to use by barking orders through the comm that was still in Thor’ ear.

It was Loki who found her bare and bloody in the dying light caused by the approaching storm that was rolling in for the ocean. The clearing over shrouded by a thick canopy of trees that wasn’t far from the compound. It seemed she had been leading them in erratic patterns to throw them off. He was amazed she was still breathing as he settled gently next to her head.

She was awake as he gently lifted her head and laid it to rest lightly on his thigh. Filling him shuffle a little, the woman looking up to puzzle at him. He was no longer in tattered clothes but looked to be in some sort of Asgardian garb. Watching him closely as he removed his long coat to throw over her naked and battered body to shield her from the rain that was making it through the canopy.

“How are you still conscious pet,” he spoke kindly to her, brushing leaf littered hair out of her face.

“I’m not your pet,” he broken voice echoed, “and I’m not made of glass.”

“No. Indeed you’re not,” he smiled, moving so that he could loop one arm under her back and the other under the back of her knees as he could hear someone approaching.

Loki pulled her close to him and held onto her shaking form tightly as Thor stomped up.

“You found her,” he spoke with relief, but looked concerned as he seen how beat up she was now that he was this close to her.

“Much to her dismay,” Loki commented, looking down at her the moment he felt her go limp in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming to the moment she felt someone rolling her onto her left side, jerking instantly as they touched a tender wound on her back. Letting out a warning growl to inform them that she was awake, and apparently whomever was at her back stepped into what must have been a metal tray of medical supplies that tumbled into the floor.

“Take it easy, they’re only trying to help,” came Thor’ voice next to her and his large, warm hand laying lightly on her right shoulder.

The woman stilled, settling back to the bed, realizing that it was hard to take a full breath and wore a nasal cannula.

“Make sure to thank you brother for me,” she huffed out weakly, shooting Thor a hateful glare, her senses beginning to return.

“He ruined my getaway.”

“You can thank him yourself,” Thor smirked as if on que the dark-haired brother came into view earning him the same glare as Thor.

The techs had begun working on her when she had grown silent and laid her head back to a pillow that one of them must have placed there for her. Staring straight ahead at the blacked-out windows, trying to ignore Loki who was now standing where Thor had. Not failing to notice that he dared to take a seat on the gurney next to her head, giving her the impression that he was scrutinizing the work of the techs behind her.

“She awake,” Tony’ voice cut through her dazed mind, hearing another approach with him and both stepping in front of her stare down with the window.

Captain America, should have known, turning her glare at the IV in her arm, finding it more interesting and pondered if it was supposed to keep her out.

“How are you even awake,” Tony snipped at her, making her snap her attention to them, and Loki noticing how dishearten she now looked.

Loki, choosing to watch the woman closer since Tony was now attempting to speak with her watching her reaction. It finally dawning on him that he was witnessing was the struggle not to resign herself to her current state of misfortune. He wished they would allow him to heal her, so she wouldn’t have to lay there and endure the techs, but it had been made clear that he wasn’t to use his seidr till they figure her out.

“Come on Selene,” Steve now spoke up, earning him a worried glance at the mention of her name, “you know we want allow you leave without talking to us.”

Snorting slightly at his words, then jerking a little as one of the techs began to attend the puncture on her thigh.

“You,” Tony barked to someone out of her sight, “up the dosage! You’re torturing her!”

“I did,” the tech bit back harshly.

“Its four times past what Capt. Rogers can handle! She should be out from the pain alone,” the med tech explained a little calmer but exasperation bleeding through.

“Well evidently she is stubborn,” came Loki’ voice the moment Bruce came in holding a vile.

“Maybe this will help,” Bruce began, holding it out to the med tech that was behind her, and watching her worried expression.

Selene had no desire to find out what it was that he had handed over. Moving quickly for someone with a collapsed lung along with several other wounds, ripping the IV free and scattering the medical staff who were all too happy to move out of her way. They knew the drill from dealing with the Avengers, how unpredictable what came through the doors could be.

Looking down at her actually clean body noticing that she wore some sort of underwear and a tight-fitting tank top. Continuing to look down and thinking she should shift, but she was to weak, and just the thoughts of it was causing her head to throb.

Glaring over at Loki who seemed unfazed and stood next to her calmly. Staying focused on her as she crooked her uninjured left leg almost under her to support herself as she slumped over on the gurney. Noting that she didn’t seem to dare move the right leg at all, he must have carved into it roughly to keep her from sinking her fangs into his throat.

“Guys,” Tony began calmly.

“Give her a moment,” he addressed the panicky looking med team who didn’t hesitate to leave as Thor and now Bucky showed up due to the commotion.

Tony then proceeded to ask several more questions, only to be met with a hateful glare as they fell on deaf ears. Keeping focus on her body language and the monitors, moving just before he watched the fire flare in her eyes. This time everyone rushing forward as she slid off of the gurney to stand shakily next to it.

“Mind showing me to my cell,” she snapped hoarsely, her throat felt raw, possibly the oxygen.

“Cell,” Bruce spoke up, shooting her a puzzled glance at the oddness of the first question out of her mouth.

“No, we,” he stopped the moment her bewildered eyes fell on him, seeing something in her eyes that he knew had showed itself in his own, she was standing on the belief that she was going to be turned into a lab rat.

Apparently, she wasn’t as ready as she first thought, filling her legs starting to buckle, Selene reached out to the gurney only for it to roll away form her grasp. Clamping her eyes shut, ready for the impact with the floor but jerking them open when 2 pairs of strong hands caught her under her arms to pull her to a stand. Loki to her left and Steve to her right, both lifting her back onto the gurney.

“We’re not getting anywhere like this,” Steve began, turning to Tony who he could tell shared the same thoughts.

The entire room watching how Loki interact with Selene. He reached back to the tray that was at the head of the gurney and take one of the pieces of clean gauze. Gently he reached down to her left forearm her skin feverish as he felt her yield and allow him to lift it in his hand. Casually cleaning off the blood that ebbed out of the tear the IV had made as if it was an every day occurrence.

“Then what do you suggest,” Tony directed at Steve as he turned his back to the two, “we can’t just let her roam around till she decides to talk with us, and I don’t feel right throwing her in a dark hole somewhere.”

“Well, it looks like he has taken to her,” Bucky now chimed in, he and Thor stepping into the conversation to hint at Loki and Selene.

“What’s Loki playing at,” Tony directed at Thor.

“I don’t believe he is, playing at anything,” Thor seemed to snap at Tony as he started over towards the two himself.

Thor looked down at Selene as she took her arm back from Loki, wrapping it around her stomach followed by the other and bowing her head to look down at bare feet that hung off of the gurney.

“You know,” Thor began thoughtfully, watching Selene intently and noticing her look over to his boots

“This would go a whole lot easier if you would just talk with us,” he hinted, kneeling so that she was looking at him and not his boots.

“Nothing I say now will help,” she spoke coldly, meeting his gaze.

“It can’t hurt either,” Loki spoke next to her, making her turn her focus on him as Thor stood.

“I’m afraid you will lose that bet,” she sighed before looking at Tony’ back and then beyond him to the dark glass.

“Put that out of your mind,” Loki echoed next to her, hinting at what was running through her mind.

The entire room heard her let out a defeated huff, pulling her legs back onto the gurney and laying gingerly to her left side. Curling slightly, she hid her eyes in the crook of her left elbow and shielded her face from the light. Maybe she could get some rest while she waited for them to make up their minds where to put her.


	4. Chapter 4

Selene wished that it was the sun that woke her, but instead it was someone brushing her hair away from her face and it smelled like Loki. Her hand shot up unexpectedly, grabbing his wrist to make him stop, she was in no mood to be toyed with or petted.

“I’m not some wild animal to be tamed,” she growled groggily, sitting up slightly and letting go of his wrist.

“I beg to differ pet,” he smiled, his cheeriness irritating her more than the use of the word pet as she rolled gingerly to her back.

Hissing as she felt the burn of the knife wound in her back, and the memory of how she acquired it pissing her off so much so that she sat up quickly. Ignoring the protest of her aching body to lean forward in the bed, realizing that she was no longer in the med bay, but an actual room.

“Selene,” Loki began, this time more neutral as she looked around the room trying to get her bearings.

“Where am I,” she cut him off flatly, obvious she didn’t care about what he had to say.

Noting the room scented strongly of Loki himself, so it wasn’t like she needed him to tell her, but curious to his explanation of why she was there.

“Well, you’re not in a cell,” Loki began once more, his tone still neutral.

Selene could feel Loki’ gaze focus on her intently as she raked a hand through her hair, to the base of her neck and freezing as she touched the metal ring that collared her neck. Chartreuse orbs locking onto Loki the moment she had touched it, if looks could kill, he would be dead 10x over, and then some.

The wolf flashed in her eyes, the hurt and pain looked unbearable, even making his own soul ache as he tried to stop he from getting out of bed. Heart aching worse when Selene pulled back harshly, straining every wound she had and leaving him to watch helplessly as she limped into the bathroom.

“Selene! Wait,” he got out before she viciously slammed the door in his face and the sound of a lock sliding home echoed through the room.

Unable to contain his temper any longer, slamming his fist into the wall, creating another hole to be patched, storming out of the bedroom, and slamming the door on the way out. Once on the other side he paused, an obvious look of frustrated anger that only escalated the moment he laid eyes on Thor, Tony, and Steve. All three where standing in the small living area of the space that he and Thor shared at the compound. Clearing the distance between him and the group in no time to let them have it.

“The collar was your idea,” Loki spat with venom at Thor.

“And now she has locked herself in the bathroom!”

“Wait,” Tony snapped, pushing Thor out of the way to get in Loki’ face.

“What is your fascination with her anyway? Where you not the one who beat the crap out of her? What is it? Remorse for what you’ve done,” Tony finished not breaking the glare the two shared.

Loki froze ever so slightly at the mention of him being the one that had hurt Selene, but Thor was the only one who caught it. Watching Loki go in for the kill but thankfully Steve pushed between the two, shoving Tony away from Loki and causing the latter to pause.

“Ok. This is enough,” Steve began as the two finally backed away.

Finally breaking the staring contest, Loki opted to look over the newly repaired glass, figured it was better than killing Tony at the moment. Especially if he wanted to remain close to Selene.

Looking into the mirror, a silver torc was what they had her collared with and carved with ancient binding ruins. It had an odd beauty to the thick, twisted metal, but still delicate enough to look feminine. There was no doubt in her mind what it was, her brother along with her parents told her about them when she was younger. A collar that kept one from shifting but still able to use their other abilities. There had only been a handful that she knew of, all rumored to be rare because of they came from the realm of the dwarfs who forged them.

It would do no good to attempt to remove it, only the one who put it there was allowed to do so. Causing anger to get the best of her at that realization, rearing back, fist clenched and ready to bash it into the mirror but froze.

Weak eyes looking over the battle-weary creature that stared back at her. A thin red line running from her right eyebrow, across the bridge of her nose to stop at the left side of her jaw. Finally looking into her own misty eyes and a single tear breaking free. The tear streaking down the bruised eye socket that she received from the dive into the thick glass.

Standing strait, she pulled the tank top up to under her breast and turned to look at the fresh gauze on her back. Gaze falling on an old scar, one of fangs that she had gotten from her dead brother, who had lived centuries compared to her, cut down by Thanos and his goons.

Man, what a shit lousy year, she thought to herself, taking a seat on the toilet lid and pulling the tank back down.

“Fuck me,” she breathed out loudly, leaning over to place her elbows on her knees and head in her hands.

Several hours of self-loathing later found her slumped against the bathroom door in a dreamless sleep. The knock on the door vibrating through her as it brought her out of her haze.

“Selene,” came Steve’ voice from the other side, of course they would send him to negotiate.

“Come-on Selene. Answer me or I’m breaking the door down,” Steve spoke to the door, he hated when he was picked for negotiating, especially since he could fill Loki glaring holes in his back.

Relieved to hear her shuffling around, the door unlatching and finally opening. Selene pushing it all the way open to stand rigid against the jamb and crossing her arms across her chest.

“You can’t hide in there all day,” Steve tried to make light of the situation, but the look on her face told him she wasn’t buying it.

“Look, we’re all sitting down for dinner, why don’t you join us,” he continued speaking calmly to her, but it was painfully obvious that is was still too early for negotiations.

“I’m not hungry,” she deadpanned, brushing past Steve, but her stomach betrayed her with a loud rumbling growl that she knew they all heard, shooting a hateful glance at Loki before taking a seat on the bed.

Thanks a lot stomach, ruined my dramatic acting with that, she thought as she pulled her sore body under the covers and threw them over her head.

“This conversation is going to happen sooner or later,” Steve shot to the lumpy bed.

“Not today,” came Selene’ muffled voice as Steve looked over at Loki.

The two eventually left, leaving her to lay in silence, staring out the wall of glass at the tree line. The tree line that seemed to mock her, but she couldn’t bare to tear her eyes away at the moment. Siting up and letting the cover pool around her waist so that she could watch the sun sink bellow the skyline. The latch clicking bringing out of her daze to look at Loki.

Without a word he entered, tray in hand along with a folding TV tray in the other. Feeling her watch his every move as he unfolded the stand in front of her and placed the tray on it.

“Tony insisted that I allow you starve as punishment,” he commented calmly as she scooted to the edge of the mattress to survey the contents of the tray.

“But even I’m not that cruel,” he seemed to admit, sitting next to her, gently helping to pull the covers away so she didn’t become tangled I them as she put her feet over the edge.

Spaghetti with bread sticks on the side along with a glass of water, and it all looked homemade. She could feel her mouth water, trying to hold back and not dive into it like a starved wolf, but who the hell was she kidding. Pulling the tray closer to pick up the fork and wasted no time but freezing instantly when Loki touched the hem of her shirt.

Loki felt her shiver at his touch as he lifted the shirt to check the bandage on her back and he really couldn’t blame her because he was the one that done all this to her. Gently peeling the tape and gauze way to look at the vastly improved puncture from the other night. Watching her as she went back to eating, slower this time, and eyeing him as he put a fresh bandage back over it. Absentmindedly allowing his fingers to ghost over the fanged scar, earning him a shutter and low growl. Ignoring it as he pulled the shirt back down and waited patiently for her to finish.

“How old are you exactly,” Loki questioned, she knew then that he knew for sure she was ulfhednar, given the fact that they can live for centuries.

Wiping her mouth on the supplied napkins, pushing herself back onto the bed to settle against the head of the bed to watch him carefully. Knowing all along that the bombardment of questions was unavoidable and would have to eventually speak to him, especially since the two of them could live for millennia.

“Take this off and I’ll talk,” she began hinting at the collar, but he met her with pursed lips.

“I can’t,” he admitted quietly, hoping that he hadn’t lost her, something about her making him ache to see her happy, to hold her.

“Can’t,” she snapped, folding her arms over her chest, “huh, the God of Mischief afraid of a little wolf.”

“No,” he exclaimed, scowling at the smirk she shot him.

“I can’t,” he emphasized, becoming irritated with how childish she was acting, “the only one that can remove it is the one who put it there and it is not me!”

“Thor,” she questioned suspiciously.

“No. Tony.”

“Fuck me,” she murmured, locking gazes with Loki, watching his eyes flick towards her breast so quickly that where it not for her senses she would have never noticed.

It had suddenly made her self conscious, not so subtly uncrossing her arms to pull the shirt up and pulling a pillow to cover herself.

“I’m 36,” she lamented, snapping Loki out of it.

Loki studied her, he thought she seemed very young for one of her kind but didn’t realize she was that young.

“Norn’s you’re young.”

“Yeah, but my brother was a lot older,” she spoke quietly, hurt flashing in her eyes.

“How old?”

“489 before….”

“He’s…”

“Dead.”

“I see.”

It became awkward between the two, both gazing at each other, and not sure what should be asked or explained next.

“Why steal from Stark,” Loki broke the silence, this time lingering to long on her lips.

“Please tell me you don’t have a thing for me,” she spoke quietly, watching him shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

“I don’t have a thing for you,” he immediately tried to brush off, “you’re avoiding the question.”

“So are you.”

Opening his mouth to speak he immediately shut it, obvious he was trying to make up his mind on how to proceed.

“Uh, you intrigue me. My brother and I thought all of your kind where so few that we would hardly ever encounter one.”

“I’ve heard that my entire life. Have you ever thought that we just became really good at hiding?”

“That has crossed my mind.”

“Well, wonder no more. And I steal, as you put it, for money.”

“So, you work for someone?”

“Yeah, myself,” she smirked, “I’m indebted to no one.”

“I see. So, what of the scar? A deal gone wrong,” he hinted to her side.

“Just because I am ulfhednar it doesn’t sentence me to a hard life of fighting to survive,” she laughed slightly.

“Then tell me about it,” he began fixing her with an intent gaze.

“Goodnight Loki,” she deadpanned, rolling over into the covers and seeming to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Selene woke to an empty room and decided that she would make her presence known, show them she wasn’t ashamed of what she had done. Surprising everyone when she exited the room she was apparently to share with Thor and Loki for the duration of her stay.

Emerging to look as though to have rummaged through the laundry before limping into the kitchen, and obviously not caring whose she had thrown on. Sporting a air force shirt that belonged to Sam and what looked to a pair of Bucky’ sweat pants.

“Don’t get fur all over my shirt,” Sam prodded bravely as she pushed past him to get to the coffee pot.

“Then here,” she smirked, jerking the shirt over her head, throwing it in his face, and everyone thankful that she still wore the tank top underneath.

“I’m allergic to birds anyway,” she snipped.

Bucky couldn’t help but to spit his coffee out into his cup, which then splattered all over the counter. He had been next to Selene refilling his cup and attempting to take a sip of it. Stopping her before she could reach for the coffee cups and Selene shooting him a warning glare that immediately softened the moment she realized what he was doing.

“Here allow me to thank you for that,” he chuckled, hinting to Sam and pouring her a cup.

“Thank you,” she told Bucky quietly as she took it and headed to look over what was laid out for breakfast.

“No, thank you,” Bucky spoke cheerfully after her.

“I like her,” Bucky smirked back to Sam who clutched the shirt tightly in his hand.

“Man, shut up,” he snapped, turning to head down the corridor past Thor and Loki.

“You need to keep your dog on a leash,” Sam shot towards Loki as he passed the two at the entrance to the kitchen area.

“Wolf,” Loki spoke calmly, getting everyone’s attention at how defensive he sounded.

“Excuse me,” Sam snapped, pausing and turning to face the god.

Selene having heard the exchange and pausing herself to watch it all unfold, Steve coming to stand next to her on his way to the coffee pot himself.

“She is a wolf, not a dog. There is quiet a difference,” Loki continued calmly, eyeing Sam who was at a loss for words and noting that the entire room had grown still.

“And she belongs to no one,” Loki informed him hotly.

Sam looked ready to smart off, but the quick glance back to Steve who shook his head for him to drop had him letting out a loud sigh. Clutching tightly to the shirt, he swallowed the remark and turned to head back down the corridor.

When Loki turned to continue with Thor, he looked over at Selene who nodded her head in thanks for sticking up for her. Then watched her turn to Steve, giving him a polite smile and leaving to find herself a secluded spot away from everyone.

Siting so that she looked out across the lawn and hoped that Loki let alone any of the others wouldn’t go looking for her people. It would be a real shit storm if they did, considering that many occupied high positions in government and major corporations. Perhaps even further reaching that Hydra itself.

“So,” came Tony’ voice as he flopped next to her on the couch, laying a plate on her left thigh and careful not to bump her right one.

Selene looked down at the plate, noting the sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit, pondering if it was some sort of peace offering.

“You stole my tech to sale it,” he began, both looking at each other, obvious Loki had to have told him, or Stark was a smart man, he could have figured it out on his own.

“You want that collar off you’re going to have to talk to me…. So, who are you working for, who are the buyers,” Tony rattled off as he placed a tablet in his lap and began opening photos.

“Any of them these people,” he asked, turning the tablet so that she could look at the surveillance photos that had been taken recently.

“Don’t know, I hadn’t contacted any of the buyers yet. But, I have stolen Hydra tech from every single one of them and in turn sold it to the US government and SHIELD,” she spoke taking a sip of her coffee.

“And I work for myself, but you knew that because you have already spoken with Loki,” she smirked as she brought the cup down.

“So, you’re a lone wolf, pardon the pun,” he commented fiddling around in his pocket for something and hinting to her to hold her hand out.

“Here,” he continued, laying a chunk of heavy silver metal into her raised palm that rested on her injured thigh.

“You know,” she began, tumbling the chunk of silver around in her hand and smirking at it.

“One of my kind has an allergic reaction to silver and suddenly all of us are effected,” she finished, getting ready to drop the nugget back into Tony’ hand but he shooed her away.

“No, you keep it. What I don’t understand is, you had it all. You where moving up in the company, hell you where even on Pepper’ personal list of candidates to become her personal advisor,” Tony began, reading something else off of the tablet.

Remaining silent, listening to his chastising of her for throwing it all away just to steal a few pieces to sale. Knowing what she couldn’t tell him was that her people the Ulfhednar, where taught early on not to become too attached to people, mortals and not allow the mortals to become attached to them. It was how they escaped detection, how it made it easy to up and leave the moment it became evident those around them were aging and they weren’t. Made assignations a common way for them to make it out of high positions, well faked ones, a bullet to the head did little to her kind.

Tony must have noticed her silence because the drone of his scolding had stopped and prompted her to look over at him and focus. He figured that he had lost the opportunity to converse with her today.

“You better eat,” he spoke, laying his hand gently on her knee before getting up to leave her alone.

Tumbling the nugget in her right hand, she looked down at the biscuit, laying the nugget on the couch next to her so she could pick the biscuit up to eat it. The couch sinking as it seemed someone else was in the mood to annoy her, scenting Loki and watching him tumble the nugget between his fingers as he sat down lightly.

“Midgardians and their myths,” he smirked at the nugget then looked over at her after she had taken a bite of the biscuit, and glad she didn’t catch his gaze lingering on her form longer than it should have.

“I’m done answering questions for today,” she spoke after she swallowed her bite and looking over at him as he sipped at his cup of tea.

“I’m not hear to ask questions or get answers,” he began calmly, putting the nugget into the pocket of the pants he wore.

“Just here for company,” he finished, watching her look over his sparring outfit that mirrored his clothes from the night he had took her to the med bay.

“Fair enough,” she conceded with a nod as both sat in silence while she finished the biscuit and coffee.

There moment of quiet contemplation broken when Thor walked up to the back of the couch and lay his hand between the two on the cushions.

“Come on you two,” Thor spoke up as he laid a t-shirt over Selene’ shoulder.

“Why the rush,” Loki commented, watching Selene drag the shirt off her shoulder.

Scenting the shirt, she immediately knew it belonged to Thor even though it was fresh out of the wash and tugging it on over her head, hating the way she felt exposed with the tank top.

“The Capt. wants us to get started, and he wants all of us there,” Thor explained, looking down at Selene as she pulled the shirt on and making sure she knew he meant her also.

“Why does Selene need to be there, she’s still injured,” Loki began as he stood watching in amazement as she was able to remove the tank top without taking the t-shirt off, not meaning to gawk at her like an idiot.

“They don’t want her out of our sight,” Thor lamented, not really wanting to start an argument and watching Selene fling the tank top on the couch as she got to her feet.

An hour later found Bruce plopping down next to her on one of the benches in the training room, where she had been attempting to wait patiently. A yawn escaping her as she sat up strait and gently massage the wound in her back, the sudden breath had made it catch and her breath to hitch enough for Bruce to notice.

“You OK,” he asked his voice full of genuine concern.

“Other than the fact I tangled with a god and can’t leave,” she laughed slightly, the statement bitter but not aimed at Bruce.

“Yeah, that’s understandable,” he smiled, still friendly.

“You get three questions, then that’s it for the week,” she looked at him with a knowing smirk as the corners of her mouth turned up.

“You sure? It can wait; really it can,” he admitted as both watched Bucky take Sam to the mat and Sam cussing at him to stop.

“No, go ahead,” she spoke tuning attention back to Bruce.

“OK, lets start with how old are you? Thor told me that you can out live even him,” Bruce began as he focused on her, noting how she sat relaxed causing him to so the same.

“36, I am sure you are aware that is young and that I was born ulfhednar,” she answered.

“Thor and Loki told us that the legends of you turning humans with a bite was some tall tale. OK,” Bruce admitted and seemed to head towards his next question.

“How did you loop F.R.I.D.A.Y like you did?”

“Do you honestly think that Tony and Peter are the only ones capable of that amount of knowledge?”

“OK, fair enough,” Bruce chuckled, “then how where you able to fight Loki’ magic?”

She knew this was coming and the only thing that popped into her head was.

“It’s magic,” what a corn ball, she scolded herself as Tony now plopped on the other side of her.

“Come on Selene, magic is just another word for science,” Tony poked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“Well, its science then,” she retorted, “and no more questions, you’ve used yours up.”

“Hang on,” Tony spoke cheerfully as a thought came to mind, jumping up and heading over to where Loki sparred with Wanda.

She could hear clearly what Tony asked Loki from clear across the room, to which mas met with a harsh “no” from Loki who continued to chew on Tony’ ass that she wasn’t healed enough. But Tony still insisted as he and Loki started over towards her and Bruce.

“Take this off,” she began, getting to her feet, “and I’ll entertain you for 5 minutes.”

“10,” Tony countered

“You can’t be serious,” Loki scolded Selene and looking between the two.

“10 and something to listen to music with,” she countered back.

“10 and a tablet with limited access,” Tony spoke holding out his hand to shake.

“Selene,” Loki scolded her harshly but watching in bewilderment as they shook hands.

“Now off,” she hinted to the collar the moment they let go.

“Wait, Tony,” Bruce chimed in, but the torc was off before he could get to his feet and Selene wrapped her hand around Loki’ wrist to pull him to the center of the room.

“Selene, this isn’t a good idea,” Loki continued to warn her, everyone backing away to let them have the floor as Selene readied herself.

“It’s just a little bit of fun,” she smirked, but he could tell she was leery of what to expect.

“I could hurt you. Even more so now that you are weak,” more scolding.

“Then… I’m trusting you not to hurt me,” she smiled half-heartily and watching Loki slowly prepare himself.

Loki hesitated, leery himself because he wasn’t to sure what the team was wanting to witness happen between the two, and he didn’t trust Thor enough to pass it off to him. Loki couldn’t handle Thor hurting her, let alone himself, and vowing to go easy on her even if it meant his pride was at stake.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling that it would be safest to begin with binding her, and hoping that he didn’t cause her any strain. Thankfully it seemed he wasn’t as she stood there, looking board before she decided to start forward. He was shocked that she pushed him so harshly, knocking him off balance and breaking his concentration, fixing her with a puzzled gaze.

“Come on, god, you’re just making my skin chill,” she smirked stepping back to assume the position, hoping her little taunt would make him try harder but obvious it would take more than that.

“Or how about I go ask Thor? He should have no…,” she began but he cut her off.

“You will do no such thing,” he snarled with venom so only she could hear and stalking towards her, stopping a foot from her.

“That oaf will hurt you, so prepare yourself if you insist on showing them what we both can do,” Loki spoke hotly before taking several steps back and reading himself as she done the same.

“Ready little cub,” the raven-haired god smirked showing bright teeth.

“As I’ll ever be,” she tried to imitate, showing her fangs but was beginning to worry what she had gotten herself into.

Thankfully there ten minutes where almost up, Loki’ seidr trying to block Selene’ blows, her attempts at knocking him off balance and still it seemed they both where equally matched. Selene even able to use his own seidr against him and deflect it back, forcing him to concentrate harder and both ignoring those around them

Selene never sensing the change in the atmosphere as Steven Strange, or Magic Steve as she had heard some call him, stepped through a portal and stood next to Tony.

“That her,” he asked Tony in a nonchalant way and hinting at the woman swarmed with green seidr.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, not bothering to look back at Strange.

Tony realizing to late what the sorcerer was doing as a portal opened up at Loki’ feet and was about to swallow the god.

“NO,” Tony yelled.

Selene sensed the portal before Loki ever did, shouting out at him in an attempt to get his attention, but knew all along that it would be to late. Calling his seidr to herself and causing it to wrap around her arm in the form of a thick chain. The chain running itself from her right arm to her left before she released it back to him, wrapping around his waist to jerk him harshly towards her.

He felt at a loss as her arms wrapped tightly around his body and on instinct his did the same as she ordered him to hold on. Her head buried into his chest as he held tightly the moment he realized she was using his own seidr to teleport them out of the way of the oncoming portal.

In a flash of golden black light, the two where gone and it seemed the portal Strange had conjured had swallowed the two up. The entire team turning on him, obvious they wanted an explanation and the two back.

“STRANGE,” Tony exclaimed, the anger reverberating off of the walls in the now silent room.

“That wasn’t me,” Strange admitted, bewildered himself as to what she had done to harness his power.

“Really,” Loki’ voice cut through them all from behind the group.

Everyone turning to look back at a pissed off Loki and pale Selene. Loki clearing the distance in a few short strides while Selene hung back, she looked to be sick at the moment.

“That was a nasty thing to do! You could have hurt her,” Loki seethed, not caring at the moment if everyone knew how he felt about her and getting into Strange’ face, but Thor was there to step between the two.

“You alright,” came Sam’ voice next to Selene, making her jump at the closeness of it and realizing he was so close she could bump shoulders with him.

“Uh, yeah,” she quietly asserted, not sure what to say at the moment because she felt so numb.

Pushing around Sam the moment her stomach began twisting in knots and thinking it was best if she went to her room and hid while she returned that mornings breakfast to the toilet. Sprinting onto the Avengers floor and to the room she shared with the brothers to hide.

Body burning hot as she jumped into the shower instead, peeling the sweat covered clothes off and her stomach settling itself. Giving the clothes a fling and cutting on the ice-cold water that immediately helped to cool her down. Freaking out as the realization set in that she had exposed her gift, something only she and her brother shared.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she spoke under her breath as the cold water washed over her back and realizing she had forgotten to remove the bandages on her back and thigh.

Reaching to peel the two off easily thanks to the water soaking them, the one on her back had bled, but then again Loki had unintentionally dug his fingers into it the moment she ordered him to hold tight. Now that she began calm down she realized it hurt and pink ribbons of fresh blood began to flow from her back. Still it made her in no rush to step out, they could wait, she deserved the time to calm down.

The moment she cut the water off she heard pacing in the bedroom, not putting much thought into how it seemed so clear as she stepped out her back to the door. Reaching out for the towel that was on the wall to place it around her body, but had she been facing the door she would have known that she had forgotten to shut it in her haste.

“I have hurt you,” Loki’ voice sounded concerned, clear at her back as she noted her mistake and froze with her back still to him.

“Leave,” she spoke over her shoulder at him, hurt in her voice.

“Selene,” Loki began, taking a stride forward but pausing before he reached the door.

“Please,” her voice strained to keep calm and hearing someone else enter into the bedroom, scenting Natasha.

“Hey, why don’t you go see what they are doing for lunch,” Natasha spoke to Loki, gently pushing him out of the doorway so that she could enter.

Sharing a knowing look, he nodded in understanding and left the room, giving her the chance to shut the door.

“This isn’t that bad,” Natasha began, Selene looking over her shoulder at the red head, sitting down what she carried and pulling gently at the towel to expose the bloody, bruised wound.

“It looks tender, but I’ll bandage it,” she explained, gently guiding her over to the counter where the medical supplies laid that she had just brought in.

“You OK,” she asked Selene upon filling her go rigid the moment she put a little pressure on the wound.

“Strange didn’t hurt you, did he? Because sorcerer or not I will gladly kick his ass,” Natasha began with authority, earning a snort of laughter from Selene.

“No, I did this to myself straining to hold to Loki when we went through the portal,” Selene explained, not wanting her to know that Loki was the one who accidentally hurt her.

“You sure? Because I still have no problem with it,” Natasha smiled, finishing up and Selene wrapping the towel around her once more to turn to look at her.

“I’m sure,” Selene smiled back this time.

“Well, us girls need to stick together,” the red head smiled, Selene noting how much taller she was than Natasha.

“Here,” Natasha began, grabbing the clothes she had brought with her and putting them into Selene’ hands.

“Brought you some more clothes, I honestly don’t know who they belong to, the shirt looks like something Loki occasionally wears and the lounge pants I think belong to Bruce,” Natasha smirked at her pilfering.

“Thanks, it’s the thought that counts,” she laughed lightly as she held them to her chest.

“No problem,” Natasha smiled back.

Selene made her way to the common room alone, Natasha excusing herself to go back down to get the guys, but still surprised no one was up her ass. More namely Loki who seemed stand offish as she stopped to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Becoming obvious that he was upset about the previous events and was making a point to give her space.

Cursing her own senses for the info, making her more in tune to everyone’s mood, almost borderline empathy, and she hated it. Truthfully, it was kind of hurtful, but she forced herself to shrug it off and go sit to herself. Not noticing just how tired she was and began dozing off as she looked out across the lawn, or at least till Tony showed up.

“Here you go kid,” Tony spoke as she opened her eyes to a tablet along with and expensive set of headphones being laid into her lap.

“Thanks,” she spoke groggy but sounding excited at the change as she picked it up and looked at it.

“Well, it’s the least I can do after Strange tried to zap you into another dimension,” he spoke sitting next to her.

“It was Loki’ magic, I just channeled it,” she explained, “so in other words I can’t zap out of here.”

“You just answered a fourth question, does this go against me for next week,” he asked with seriousness.

“No,” she snorted quietly, “free information doesn’t count.”

“Good to know,” he began as he got to his feet.

“Look, were all going out to get lunch. Well except for you, you’re still grounded, but, I will send up whatever you want,” Tony quipped looking down at Selene.

“I mean anything,” he smiled.

“Sushi,” she asked innocently.

“What kind,” he smiled.

Loki was quiet the rest of the night, but still didn’t let her out of his sight and when he followed her into the apartment she spun on him, making him jerk to a stop so that he didn’t run into her. Puzzling at her and wondering what she was getting ready to say or do.

“Why the interest,” she questioned him again, catching him off guard.

Opening and shutting his mouth, Loki looked like a fish out of water as she stood unflinching and watching his face intently. His eyes flitted to her breast then her lips but in a flash returned his gaze back to her eyes.

“There, just then. Why do you…”

“You intrigue me,” he blurted again, trying to save his hide, but it looked like she wasn’t buying it.

“Sure, well, when you decide to tell me the truth make sure I’m the first to know. For the god of lies you sure are terrible at lying to me,” she quipped watching him looking her face over

“I am telling the truth,” he attempted, watching her continue to look his face over as if trying to read his thoughts.

“Goodnight Loki,” she smirked, turning to head to the bedroom and leaving him to stand in the sitting area to puzzle after her.

Unable to take his eyes off of her full figure that was beginning to stir something in him each day he looked at her as if it was the first time seeing her. He wanted so badly to wake in bed next to her and not on the couch that he had taken to sleeping on. Norns! What was happening to him and why did he suck at lying to her!?


	7. Chapter 7

A month later, on a cool Autumn evening, found Selene and Loki both sitting out on the balcony that overlooked the city. It seemed Loki wasn’t to keen on leaving her alone and continued to follow her around the compound. Looking over to the oddly silent creature that for once wasn’t berating him for stalking her as he looked over to realize that she sat on the edge of her seat, body tense. It was obvious she had caught something the moment the cool breeze shifted towards them and was glaring toward the tree line, trying to pick up on a scent, and looking out to the tree line himself.

Wolves, a clan, wait a large clan, her large clan, and unable to hold back the curse words that spilled from her lips the moment her uncle stepped out of the tree line, stopping at the beginning of the manicured lawn.

“Fuck me,” Selene whispered, making Loki look away and back to her, but not before noting the tall, black haired man that had steeped out of the trees, and who shared characteristics similar to Selene.

“Who…,” Loki began, watching her closely now, her eyes widening and saw the nervous wolf pacing in them.

“My uncle,” she breathed, not able to say much more, watching the team that consisted of Steve, Tony, and Thor step out to engage her uncle as more wolves in mortal form appeared.

Selene shot one last worried glance at Loki before springing to her bare feet and vaulting over the edge of the balcony railing the moment the Hulk himself appeared along with more of her clan. The leap making her stomach lurch and her breath catch in her throat. Ignoring it, she knew now wasn’t the time to allow anything to stop her, even the god who seemed intent on staying next to her couldn’t stop her.

“Arius! STOP,” Selene yelled out, both groups freezing as she ran forward to position herself between her clan and the Avengers, and of course Loki not far behind, damn he was getting on her nerves today.

“Thank the gods,” Arius breathed, striding forward to pull her into his chest in a tight hug, holding tight and scenting Loki all over her.

Pushing her back so he could get a better look at her, noting she was well cared for, didn’t wear a collar or seem to be held against her will. Though he did eye the group and more specifically the raven-haired god.

“I’m OK, but you should go. We don’t need a fight,” Selene tried to reassure him, looking back at who he glared at.

“And put that out of your mind, were not,” she hinted to Loki.

“I’m not leaving without you,” Arius stated, the tone of his voice igniting something between the two groups.

Both sides beginning to sling curses at each other, leaving Selene to helplessly flounder between the two trying to make it all stop. The entire ordeal dizzying, but the moment Thor jerked her back away from her uncle who spat curses to the group, both sides went for each other.

“I SAID STOP,” Selene let loose of the loud vicious roar that seemed to echo off the building and tree line, the reverberation making everyone freeze.

“As your CHIEF this stops NOW,” she growled, staring Arius down like a true alpha of their kind, and the centuries old wolf obediently dropped his gaze to the ground at her feet.

“Your foolishness will get MY clan slaughtered,” she finished with a warning growl.

It seemed everyone froze, well all but Tony’ mouth as he touched down next to Steve.

“Did she just call herself their chief,” Tony quipped, stepping back slightly at the gaze she shot him.

“You never,” Arius dared to speak as her attention snapped back to him, her eyes flashing to let him know she was still furious.

“In this moment I am,” she snarled, stalking towards Arius and everyone watching the older, heavier built man that towered over her, stumble back slightly once more averting his gaze.

“I have a debt to pay. You of all people should know what that means,” Selene now spoke calmer the moment she stopped toe to toe with her uncle who easily dwarfed even her thick feminine frame.

Arius looked over her shoulder as if something had caught his attention, and almost immediately sensed a presence next to her, even brushing up against her forearm. Chartreuse eyes shifting to cut over to Loki, who looked to be preparing to speak with her uncle.

“For what it’s worth,” he began, knowing all to well that Arius knew who he was and being Asgardian royalty, he was to be respected.

“I’ll keep her safe, make sure that her debt is paid and that she makes it back to her clan unscathed,” he stated simply, but he was implying something else.

“What,” she paused, obvious he caught her off guard by the offer, not sure what really was happening between the god and her uncle, the puzzled look she gave Loki telling him she didn’t know much of her royal lineage.

“I hold you to it,” Arius spoke, ignoring the puzzled look he got from his niece and sealing the deal with a forearm shake with the royal god.

It was over, all the chaos that had been boiling around moments before was over and the clan was beginning to leave back the way they came. Arius saying his goodbyes to Selene who turned and looked up at Loki in bewilderment, willing him to explain it all to her. Without a glance down the god of mischief turned to follow the others back inside to leave Selene gawking at him not sure what to say or do.

“Wait,” she shouted, running behind Loki and grabbing his wrist to make him stop.

“What was that,” she blurted the moment he turned to look down at her.

“An arrangement,” he answered vaguely, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What kind of arrangement?”

“For protection,” he continued, even more vague and watching her scrunch her face up at his answer.

“I still don’t understand. Why do I need protecting,” she puzzled.

“You’re ulfhednar,” he smirked, obvious he was enjoying how irritating he was being.

“Yeah, and? That means?”

“I’m sorry pet but you have used up you 3 questions for the week, you’ll just have to wait till next week to find out I suppose,” Loki smirked down at her mischievously as he turned her own words against her and turning to continue back into the compound.

“No,” Selene breathed out with a long growl, pissed he had turned the tables on her as she glared holes in his back.

“Are you coming back in or do you wish for me to leave you out in the rain,” Loki spoke over his shoulder, thunder sounding over the city as if it had been waiting for him to bring attention to it.

Normally she despised certain amounts of bratty behavior, but she had been good for several months, so what would one tantrum hurt? Especially since it seemed that Loki was allowed to get by with them on a weekly basis, like the one he threw last week because she still wasn’t allowed on missions. Crossing her arms over her chest, plopping down onto the soft grass to cross her legs and glare at Loki’ back. Smirking as he eventually turned to see her puffed up and sitting on the lawn, dark clouds behind the tree line.

“Selene,” he began, turning to look at her, pausing but not taking a step towards her so he wouldn’t play into her stubbornness.

“No,” she huffed like a 3-year-old, thunder sounding closer, and the team stopping to see how it all played out.

“Don’t be childish,” Loki scolded.

“You’re one to talk,” she snipped, still puffed up.

“I will leave you out here, you’ll get drenched,” he bargained with a knowing smirk.

“So!? You know I can’t get sick, leave me out here!”

By now the entire team was curious how their little stand off would end, everyone knew both could be stubborn, which meant this could take hours. Thor even smirking to himself, Loki had finally met his match, but something told him his brother would be the one to give in.

“Come on,” Loki ordered, his tone dripping with authority that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

“No.”

“Selene,” he warned.

“No, Loki,” she bit out.

“Ok, I am not arguing with you out here, but if you insist on acting like a spoiled child, then I will treat you like one,” he bit back harshly, stalking towards her, but still she seemed to not believe his actions.

“Wait wait wait,” she rambled, trying to get to her feet in time but it was too late.

Loki had her struggling form hoisted over his shoulder, and her head facing forward so that he could continue to scold her.

“Let me down,” she bargained, fisting his shirt so that she could hold herself up his grip around her torso tightening the moment he felt her tense to jump free.

“No. I’m not about to go back on my word,” he snapped slightly and not giving her a second glance.

“Thor,” Selene yelped as they brushed by the blonde-haired god, reaching out to him but he stepped back with a smile.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own, seeing as you brought this on yourself,” Thor laughed as they all fell in behind the two.

“I don’t like you,” an exasperated huff escaped her lips as they boarded the elevator alone and realizing it was useless to fight now.

“I know,” he smirked, finally looking over at her, green orbs sparkling.

“You love me,” he asserted quietly in her ear finally allowing her to slip off of his shoulder.

“What made you say that,” she asked cautiously, the doors shutting, and not sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted, “3 question limit, remember?”

He held her gaze, noticing her lips part to speak but he beat her to it.

“And no bargaining for answers.”

Clinching her jaw while she still held his gaze, the muscles clenching and relaxing in the form of a tic that had become too familiar in their arguments as of late.

“I think I have a right to know why you appointed yourself my personal watchdog,” her defeated voice sounded, averting her gaze so that she looked at the elevator doors, willing the damn thing to hurry up and it finally dawned on her that he was controlling it.

When he realized he was pushing his luck, he allowed the doors open and watched her brush by him so that she could get down the corridor to their shared quarters. Deciding it was best to let her go, Loki took his time getting off the lift, but followed her quietly and puzzling over how she didn’t know any more than she did of her true heritage that was connected with Asgardian royalty. Or that she didn’t even sense how he felt for her, how much he actually cared for her, ulfhednar where notorious for noting things of that nature, but then again maybe she did and was choosing to ignore it.

Entering into their living quarters a few moments after her to watch her curl up on the armchair that faced the glass wall that she had taken out her first day there. The headphones sitting around her neck, but he knew she could hear the music that played perfectly.

Defeated, Selene laid her head on the arm of the big puffy chair as music played and watching the storm roll in, bringing its soothing sound with it. The previous events running through her mind, attempting to bring up a distant memory that had to be there as to why Loki would make the bargain he had with her uncle.

She was nothing special to be fretted over, was she? In no way was she daft, she knew that Loki harbored something for her, but because of him being, well, Loki, she found it hard to fully trust him. Even though she was able to see through his lies to the others it still weighted on her that he was the god of mischief, the god of lies. Fuck! She would be lying if she claimed she didn’t fill anything for him.

Gently Loki sat on the arm opposite the one she was laid over on, looking her over the moment her eyes cut over to look at him.

“Selene,” he began quietly.

“Shut up,” came a breathy sigh, shifting around in the chair to the arm he was propped on to lay her head onto his thigh and setting back into the chair.

“I really don’t want to know,” she admitted filling him push her loose braid over her shoulder.

“Not right now anyway,” she finished.

“Fair enough,” Loki lamented, gently laying his cool palm between her shoulder blades and filling them relax.

Seeming the two sat like that way for awhile before Thor entered. Loki looking back towards him as if to tell him to keep quiet.

“I’m going to bed,” Selene announced quietly, standing and heading strait for the bedroom without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Selene began her training with the team not long after that day and trained hard in an attempt to forget that day which was odd, why did she need to forget it? Knowing that Loki had noticed her slipping out early to make her way to the training room so that she had time to herself, time to think. It was beginning to concern him, seeming that she had blocked out what he had attempted to tell her about her lineage. Painfully obvious that she avoided it anytime the ulfhednar name was mentioned finding a way to leave the room or another distraction. It was also the reason Loki had followed her to the gym at 4 AM, alone once more and destroying her fourth punching bag.

“We need to talk. Now,” Loki asserted grabbing her wrist to make her stop and beginning to question how long she had been there, sweat poring off of her.

“Norns love,” his newest pet name catching her off guard it was usually pet, little one, or cub.

“How long have you been down here,” he asked this time his voice gentler, Selene jerking her sweat soaked wrist out of his grasp and moving away to remove the wraps in private having felt the blood seeping through them over an hour ago but couldn’t bring herself to stop.

Catching a glimpse of the blood that was seeping through the wraps Loki quickly grabbed ahold of her hand, swatting her other hand way, obvious he was not putting up with any protest while unwrapping the bloody cloth. Without a word Loki jerk her into his arms within the blink of an eye and with the crackle of seidr both stood in their shared bathroom. Without warning the infuriated god grabbed her thick waist to perch her on the edge of the counter. Reaching to the towel rack to take the hand towel so that he could wet it with warm water.

“Brooding isn’t how ulfhednar nobility act,” Loki spoke quietly taking her hand in his gently wiping away the blood, looking at her troubled face, Selene not wanting to look at him at the moment, choosing instead to watch him meticulously wipe the blood away.

“What,” was Selene’ dazed response finally looking up to meet his worried gaze.

“You heard me,” Loki responded pausing his fretting over her hand to study her.

“No. I don’t believe I did, and you brood all the time,” was her retort, trying to smirk at him but it just wouldn’t come.

“You’re the last of the royal line that served Odin and left here to protect Midgard after the battle with Jotunheim,” Loki informed her.

“I don't…I… OK,” Selene seemed to finally process, the confused look in her eyes fading to realization tales that she was told when she was younger making since.

“Your people were decimated during the Jotun war, which only left a handful that went into hiding and kept secret by Odin himself in order to preserve them. That’s why so many of you are located in politics and government positions, high positions that help to watch over the mortals as you where meant to do. Not the petty thievery that I caught you doing the night I met you,” Loki explained gently, laying the rag next to her so that he could place a calloused hand on her neck, thumb gently stroking along her tense jaw.

“But… I'm… I’m not anything…,” Selene stammered, frozen to the spot at the moment by his tenderness.

“You are a queen Selene. Really? How do you think you command so much power over your own? You were born an Alpha because you came from the royal line, the first line of ulfhednar to ever been created.”

“Alpha? Haven’t heard that in a long time. I mean… I believe you… I really do is just a lot you know. It,” was all Selene was able to stammer out before his other hand snaked around her neck.

Not getting the chance to finish her rambling the moment Loki finally decided to let her know his true feelings for her pulling her up to him so that their lips could collide in a gentle passionate kiss. Hoping that he didn’t just screw it all up but relaxing the moment he felt her lips respond.

Feeling like she should push him off, but what the hell Selene thought melting into Loki and reaching up to drape her arms over his neck. When she felt him drop his hands so that they rested on her waist, Selene couldn’t help but to spread her legs to allow him closer and arching her body out to meet his. Returning the kiss with fervor and allowing his tongue to tangle with hers.

It felt like electricity shooting through the both of them, not wanting to stop as it continued to build. Selene’ thin workout pants letting her know just how much he was enjoying it as he pressed into her.

“Everything OK,” Thor’ clearing voice boomed from the entrance to the bathroom, the two immediately pushing apart, Loki holding tightly to Selene’ left hand absentmindedly.

Selene put her free hand to Loki’ chest to push him further back, slipping from the counter and getting to her feet. Carefully she took her hand back, not looking up at Loki, choosing to focus on Thor who smiled at the two of them like an idiot. A light hand on the small of her back that made her realize Loki was attempting to get her to look at him, to stay.

“Just fine,” Selene quietly reassured, pushing past Thor and heading out towards the balcony to clear her racing thoughts.

A run, a run should clear her mind, all the recent information causing her head to swim. Letting go of the rail that she didn’t realize she held tightly to, stripping down so that she could take a run, vaulting from the balcony, and shifting mid-flight. Landing lightly on her back paws not hesitating as she took off for the tree line.

The moment she was out of sight of the compound she paused, all the pieces falling into place and with the realization her mind cleared. The moment it cleared Selene sensed a presence behind her, one that had to do with crackling seidr and a scent of concern. Turing to come face to face with a green-eyed wolf less than 2 feet away that towered over her and fur as black as pitch.

Patiently Loki watched her cock her head at his newest appearance, noting her surprise but that was the entire point. Watching her continue to puzzle over him, taking in his new wardrobe unsure how she felt about his shape-shifting.

Effortlessly Selene shifted back mortal obviously not ashamed of her nakedness while Loki done the same, the crackle of seidr filling the air and emerging clothed. Stepping closer so that the two were inches apart, Selene wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his clothed chest.

“My brother is gone if you want to go back,” his voice echoed strong arms wrapping around a thick waist while her arms tightened around him.

“That would be nice,” Selene spoke and within an instant they were standing in their bedroom.

“You do realize,” she began pushing back slightly to look up at Loki, “wolves’ mate for life.”

“Aye,” he smiled leaning down to take a chaste kiss and pulling back the moment someone banged on the main door of the apartment.

“Come on,” Sam yelled, “breakfast.”

“Damn it,” Selene laughed, leaning her forehead into his chest.

“Tonight,” Loki began lifting her chin with his forefinger and taking another kiss as another bang sounded on the door.

“Come on Selene! Pancakes,” this time Bucky yelling, it was becoming obvious that Thor had informed everyone of what he had found in the bathroom that morning.

“Promise,” Selene asserted with a seductive smile, gently pulling away to find clothes and to hopefully stop the next assault of the door having picked up on the familiar pattern of Wanda, but Loki held tight to her wrist to jerk her back to him.

“I hold you to it. And love you’re only allowed to wear my clothes from now on,” he smiled, in the blink of an eye she was clothed in his lounge pants and black t-shirt.

“Keep treating me like royalty and I’ll be proud to carry your scent everywhere I go,” she smiled pulling away this time, so she could open the door catching Wanda off guard and poised to beat on the door.

“Come on! Pancakes,” Wanda spoke cheerfully, taking Selene’ arm in hers so that she could pull her down the corridor.


End file.
